


Down To Earth

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena protecting Kara, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Supercorp try so hard no to show in public but public cant ressist them basically Supercorp is too cute to handle.Social Media AU.





	

@TMZ: @LenaLuthor & @KaraDanvers spotted at LAX.

"I was telling you we can fly" Supergirl can handle photographers and media but Kara can not.

"I dont know they are following us. I thought atleast we can have privacy here." Lena and Kara stopped at baggage claim and waiting for their baggages.

 

Lena is taking off her hoodie and put on Kara.

"What are you doing Lena?"

"I know you are unconfertable. Take this."

"And you?"

"Well I'm being you bodyguard. So no one can hurt you."

"Aww Look now who's being adorable."

"Shut up or Im giving my hoodie back."

"Ok Ok you win." Then Kara peck kiss on Lena's lips.

 

@PadCha_ : @TMZ Moms are on vacation <3

 

@Teejay: @TMZ The way they holding their hands though.

 

@KaraLuthor: @TMZ they are killing me. #LoveisLove

 

Without hoodie Lena is in casual look not so 'corp' look. When she is with Kara she feels safely normal. Kara is not comfortable with so many flashes. Being with Luthor you cant deny spotlight. No one knows about their vacation not even DEO. They both want some privacy. Its been more than half year Kara & Lena are dating. Media and paparazzi didn't know about whom Lena is dating.

___

 

@LuthorGirl: I spotted my bae with one cute blondie girl and they are kissing. Effing cute! pic.twitter.com/TGHJGoiuyh

 

This is the first time they appear in social media. TMZ retweet this tweet and internet break with "Luthor dating mysterious blonde?" 

Meanwhile in DEO Winn's doing her work which Hank said and that 'Luthor dating mysterious blondie' Link appears in his screen. Winn thought Hotie with cutie.

on the next day it was all over gossips colums, tabloids & newspaper. There were paparazzi down of L-Corp. Lena was so busy she didn't notice Jess came in her office and spread article, tabloids in front of Lena.

"What is this?"

"There are rumors you are dating a blondie cute girl and I've been answering so many calls about this." Jess spit out.

"Okey, I'll think what i can do about this and clear my meetings I've errends to do." with that cute blondie Lena thought.

"And one more thing Miss. Luthor that papparzzi are down so be careful." then Jess went.

 

Lena's looking over tabloids and gossips and thought 'Thank god they didn't know about Kara' and then immidiatly call Kara to cancel their lunch date.

"Hello Kara?"

"Lena, I saw the news."

"I know its not your fault. Im being so careful to not come your name in spotlight." Lena sighed.

"Its okey. At least they didn't know me or my name."

___

 

Within one week everyone knows about Lena's mysterious cute blondie. And Alex was not happy with this relationship but how can Alex ignore 'Kara Puppy Danvers' face.

@Alex_Danvers: Welcome for Game night @LenaLuthor pic.twitter.com/kjTYHqwqa2

Alex posted a photo of gang. They were having fun. Kara is smitten by Lena. She's looking at Lena and everyone looking at camera.

 

@KaraxLena: @Alex_Danvers Look the way Kara looking at Lena. I want someone who looking at me like Kara.

 

@Karlena: Im so happy for Lena socializing with her girlfriends's friends. #RelationshipGoals

 

@PadCha_ : They are like magnet attracting each other. 

 

___

 

"Kara look at to camera. Im not going to post. I promise."

 

"It's not that. You can post whatever you want."

"Come here my bae." Lena is kissing Kara and its turn into makeout session. 

 

@LenaLuthor: <3  
pic.twitter.com/UU6oiesdfm

 

Lena tweet her photo with Kara. Lena is kissing on Kara's cheek and Kara being shy biting her lip.

@PadCha_: You guys are beyond adorable. IM DEAD

 

@KaraxLena: ytrhffghyh The way Kara being shy and biting lip. #KarlenaThings

 

"Look Kara you are creating Karalena things."

"Being with you things just create autometically."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm mm."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about typos and english. I dont know i just post this :P


End file.
